Video conferencing is often used for business and personal use as an effective and convenient communication method that bypasses the need to physically travel to a location to have a face to face conversation. Video conferences are becoming increasingly popular because a single video conference can simultaneously connect hundreds of people from anywhere on the planet to a live, face to face conversation. Like in any conversation, however, video conferences may be impeded by language barriers, unrecognizable accents, fast speaking, or the chance that attendees arrive late to a multi-person conference and miss what was previously discussed.